cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Jacqueline Bisset
Jacqueline Bisset (1944 - ) Film Deaths *''Casino Royale ''(1967) [Miss Goodthighs]: A scene of her body being found (after being strangled by Ursula Andress) was reportedly shot, but deleted from the finished film. In the actual film, the only information about her character's fate is Ursula's ambiguous comment "I took care of her." (Thanks to Waite and Hitman) *'[[The Mephisto Waltz (1971)|''The Mephisto Waltz (1971)]]' [''Paula Clarkson]: Commits suicide (off-screen) by slitting her wrists in a bathtub after performing a black-magic ritual. Her body is shown afterwards when Kathleen Widdoes discovers her. (However, Jacqueline used that ritual to switch minds with Barbara Parkins, so although we see Jacqueline's body, it was actually Barbara's character who died.) (Nudity alert: Topless) *''Under the Volcano'' (1984) [Yvonne Fermin]: Accidentally trampled to death by a runaway horse as she runs to try to help Albert Finney. (Thanks to Dick Hertz) *''La Ceremonie'' (1995) [Catherine Lelievre]: Shot in the stomach by Sandrine Bonnaire (while Isabelle Huppert simultaneously shoots Virginie Ledoyen) after Sandrine and Isabelle bursts into their living room. (Thanks to hh) *'[[September (1996)|''September (1996)]]' [''Pandora]: Commits suicide by drowning herself. (Thanks to Gordon) *'[[Dangerous Beauty (1998)|''Dangerous Beauty (1998)]]' [''Paola Franco]: Dies of bubonic plague. *''Let the Devil Wear Black ''(1999) [Jack's Mother]: Shot in the back by a hitman while talking with Jonathan Penner and Jamey Sheridan. (After the subsequent shootout is over, another character tells the mortally wounded Jonathan that "She's gonna be okay, the ambulance is on its way"; however, it's not clear whether he was telling the truth or just trying to comfort Jonathan.) *''In the Beginning'' (2000) [Sarah]: Dies of old age, with Martin Landau and Edward Hardwicke by her bedside. (She was made up to look much older than she actually was for this role.) (''Thanks to Hamish)'' TV Deaths *''Anna Karenina (1985 TV film)'' [Anna Karenina]: Commits suicide by throwing herself under the wheels of a train. (Thanks to Gordon) *''America's Prince: The John F. Kennedy, Jr. Story'' (2003) [Jacqueline Bouvier Kennedy Onassis]: Dies of non-hogkins Lymphoma. (Thanks to Hayley) *''Nip/Tuck: Willy Ward (2006)'' [James]: Commits suicide by shooting herself under the chin, while Sanaa Lathan looks on in shock; we see her put the gun to her chin, followed by the blood spatter on the wall. (Thanks to Andrew and Alex) Gallery jacquelinebissetthemephistowaltz.png|Jacqueline Bisset in The Mephisto Waltz Jacquelinebissetleceremonie2.png|Jacqueline Bisset (lying down on sofa) in La Ceremonie Jacqueline Bisset - Nip_Tuck - Part 4 4-23 screenshot.png|Jacqueline Bisset in Nip/Tuck: Willy Ward jacquelinebissetunderthevolcano.png|Jacqueline Bisset in Under the Volcano Category:Actresses Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:English actors and actresses Category:1944 Births Category:Brunettes Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by slit wrists Category:Death scenes by trampling Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by bubonic plague Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by old age Category:Death scenes by leukemia Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Expatriate actresses in France Category:Expatriate actresses in Germany Category:Expatriate actresses in United Kingdom Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:Expatriate actresses in United States Category:People who died in a James Bond film Category:Death scenes by throwing Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:Deaths in the 20th Century Fox universe Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Deleted death scenes Category:Death scenes by accidental trampling Category:Nip/Tuck Cast Members Category:Franco-British actors and actresses Category:Franco-English actors and actresses Category:Law and Order: Special Victims Unit Cast Members Category:Death scenes shot In the back